


Do You Believe in Magic?

by miss_whimsy



Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-04
Updated: 2012-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-09 04:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_whimsy/pseuds/miss_whimsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barney and Robin spend an evening at the theater.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Believe in Magic?

"Why are we here?" Robin asked as she followed Barney down the aisle.

“To see a magic show,” Barney answered without turning to face her. “He’s a magician. It said that outside. The big sign...”

Robin hit his arm gently. “I know what it said. I didn’t ask what we were seeing, I asked why we were seeing it.”

"Because it’s fun," Barney said and began to slide along the row to their seats, ignoring the rest of the people sitting there, and whether they moved for him or not.

“Sorry,” Robin said with an apologetic smile to the woman whose feet he trod on. “Sorry. Excuse us. Sorry.”

She practically fell into the seat next to him and elbowed him. “You’re an ass. You could have watched where you were going.”

“They knew there were empty seats,” Barney said with a shrug. “They could have moved.”

Robin rolled her eyes but was prevented from saying any more when the house lights went down and a single spotlight appeared on the stage.

The interval didn’t arrive soon enough as far as she was concerned.

“Oh my my God,” she said, as soon as the lights were up and the people around them were talking again. “Oh my God. I think I may die from this. It’s excruciating.”

“It’s certainly not what I was expecting,” Barney said. “Where are the half-naked chicks and fire, and..?”

“That’s what we’re here for? Half-naked chicks?”

Barney frowned. “Why else would we be here?”

“I need a drink,” Robin said, getting to her feet.

“Oh no,” Barney said, pulling her back down. “You’re going to sneak out and leave me here watching this...”

“Douchebag, I think is the word you're looking for,” Robin said. “And of course I wasn’t leaving. I just wanted a glass of wine.” She paused thinking. “Maybe a bottle of wine.”

“I’ll go,” Barney said, standing. This time it was Robin’s turn to yank him back down.

“Nice try.”

“We could both leave,” Barney said. “We could have dinner somewhere.”

“We could have had dinner ninety minutes ago,” Robin said. “Now I need alcohol and lots of it.”

They made it to the door when the bell rang and the stampede to get back inside the theater started. Barney grabbed hold of Robin’s hand and pulled her to safety in a little alcove.

“You know, it’s not too late to add a little naked action to the evening,” Barney said, prompting Robin to kick him in the shin. “What?”

“You are taking me to a bar and you are buying me a drink and then we are each going home alone.”

Barney nodded, smiling and then said, “Or, we could try and sneak in backstage and mess with him.”

Robin’s eyes lit up with excitement. “That’s even better.”

“Then we can get naked.”

“Drinks, Barney.”

“Naked drinks?”

“Maybe,” Robin sighed. “If you can come up with something amazing to do to this guy.”

Barney grabbed her hand and started to pull her towards the entrance. “All ready ten steps ahead of you.”


End file.
